


River

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [5]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Carol gets jealous of Brunnhilde





	River

Carol didn't mean to lose her temper; it wasn't like Brunnhilde and her were exclusive, but seeing the Asgardian flirt practically with everyone at the party had made the blonde's jealousy flare and leave the party in a hurry, fingers glowing. What she didn't see was that Brunnhilde followed her out, concerned for her. Carol was waiting at the elevator when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clouded by her jealousy, she grabbed the wrist and spun around to slam the offender against the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar brown eyes of the woman who has made her crazy at all times of the day.

"Bruins?" she gasped, relinquishing her grasp on the woman.

"Carol, are you okay?" The question almost seemed demeaning, so when the doors of the lift opened, she pushed the dark haired woman in and hit the button to stall it once the doors closed.

"Car---"

Carol's lips covered Brunnhilde's in a fierce kiss, nipping at her lower lip to gain entrance to her mouth. Nimble fingers found the hem of the Asgardian's short, silver dress and pulled it up to shove her hand into the sorry excuse for panties, fingers dipping into her hot core. She swallowed every moan the dark woman made, fingering her in a frenzy.

“You know how I feel when you flirt with everyone,” Carol groused out, thumb brushing along Brunnhilde’s clit, making the woman’s hands thread through her short hair, pulling the flaxen locks tightly.

“I do,” gasped Brunnehild, hips gyrating into Carol’s hand, “it gets me this.”

Her words were true enough. Every time Carol became jealous over Brunnhilde and her teasing antics, they always found themselves in the nearest abandoned corridor or room as Carol staked her claim. Fingering the brunette until she squirted her release all over her hand before making her lover eat her out, coming all over her face as fingers pulled her luscious curls.

“Again, why don’t we just make us official?” growled Carol as she added another finger to the Asgardian’s dripping heat. She trailed kisses along her lover’s neck, nipping and sucking marks in her darker skin.

“Because then I cannot flirt with someone to get you all jealous like this,” she answered in a breathy whispers, “it would mean I would have to cheat to enjoy you like this again.” 

Carol curled her fingers with more intent, adding a third to fill her woman even more. She could feel her walls quivering and she pulled down the front of the dress, taking one perked nipple in her mouth and biting down on the soft flesh. Brunnhilde let out a hiss before moaning loudly, her release just on the edge. It only took a few more harsh thrusts and a curl of a finger to send the brunette over the edge, calling out Carol’s name and coming all over Carol’s hand.

She removed her fingers slowly, bringing them up to Brunnhilde’s lips and pushed them past as fingers wound into the curls to pull her head back.

“We’re going to my room where I’m gonna fuck you again before I ride your face, understood?” Her eyes shone with a mix of need and jealousy. With the nod of her lover’s head, she removed her fingers and started the elevator again, dragging her back to her apartment.


End file.
